


Inappropriate Behaviour

by toesohnoes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan's goons have cast a spell on Giles. Buffy isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of ridiculousness written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9712175935/oh-god-what-now-is-that-giles-how-can-that-be) because of this gif:

Oh god, what now?

Is that Giles?

How can that be Giles?

Buffy stares, her fists still raised, as her watcher holds himself the glass and licks it. Repeatedly.

She’s already chased off the coven that Ethan had brought into town with him, and she’s smashed their glowing red ball into pieces of crunchy glass. Hopefully that’s all it takes – hopefully this particular spell is going to wear off real soon.

Because, if she’s honest, she’s not sure that she has enough mental bleach to recover from the image of seeing Giles orally stimulating a glass wall.

And let’s not even think about what his hips are currently doing to it.

Seriously. Don’t make her think about it.

“Giles!” she scolds when he starts unbuckling his belt.

Being the Chosen One sucks.


End file.
